JK Ninja Girls (musical)
JK Ninja Girls redirects here. For the film, see JK Ninja Girls (film). |released = July 5, 2017 |start = February 23, 2017 |end = March 4, 2017 |Chronology1 = |Last1 = |Next1 = }} JK Ninja Girls (JKニンジャガールズ) is a musical starring Kobushi Factory as the main cast and select Hello Pro Kenshuusei members as the ensemble. It ran from February 23 to March 4, 2017 at Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero. The DVD was recorded on March 1, 2017, and released on July 5, 2017. In addition to the main and ensemble casts, there were daily guest appearances by other Hello! Project members. On December 27, 2016, it was announced that a movie adaptation of JK Ninja Girls was filmed and directed by Sato Genta for release in July 2017."こぶしファクトリー、１７年は忍者づくし！来年２月開幕の舞台が夏に映画化" (in Japanese). Sanspo. 2016-12-27."こぶしファクトリー初主演映画「JKニンジャガールズ」映画告知動画" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory (via YouTube). 2017-01-18. The combined original soundtrack for both the musical and the film was pre-released on July 17, 2017 and released for general sale on September 6, 2017. Synopsis Four transfer students have come to a certain "girls' school." ... They are descendants of ninjas (= ninja girls) sent by the state power in order to punish evil! They have been tasked to defeat evil ninjas who are disguised as students at the same school. The eight members of Kobushi Factory perform as the four ninja girls of justice (Hirose, Nomura, Hamaura, and Wada) VS the four ninja girls of evil (Fujii, Ogawa, Taguchi, Inoue). These skilled, determined, and divided ninja girls will be guided by a strict instructor... Ninja VS ninja! Until the direct confrontation, will the hearts of these ninja girls become one?! Dressed as "ninja girls," Kobushi Factory presents to you a super ninja comedy! Cast ;From Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio as Sugitani Akane (杉谷アカネ) *Hirose Ayaka as Ishikawa Lovely (石川ラブリ) *Nomura Minami as Hattori Cocoa (服部ココア) *Ogawa Rena as Sasayama Misa (篠山ミサ) *Hamaura Ayano as Kirigakure Noel (霧隠ノエル ) *Taguchi Natsumi as Yamaoka Alice (山岡アリス) *Wada Sakurako as Momochi Eve (百地イブ) *Inoue Rei as Sarutobi Nozomi (猿飛ノゾミ) ;Other *Nakahara Yuki as Yuri (ユリー)／''Instructor Harry''(ハリー教官 ) Ensemble ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ichioka Reina *Horie Kizuki *Takase Kurumi *Kawamura Ayano Daily Guests Crew *Script: Kazuhiko Ban *Director: Hoshida Ryoko *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO Soundtrack }} The original soundtrack for the musical was pre-released at the venue on February 23, 2017 and generally released on March 29, 2017. Tracklist #I Love Ninja Girls -Tokyo vs Osaka- (アイラブニンジャガールズ-東京vs大阪-) #Saru mo Odaterya Hitottobi (猿もおだてりゃひとっ飛び; Even a Flattered Monkey Will Jump) - Sarutobi Nozomi #Atama Warukute Kirigakurezu (あたまわるくて霧隠れず; The Head of Evil Can't Hide in the Fog) - Kirigakure Noel #Erabu Mirai (選ぶ未来; Choose Your Future) - Kirigakure Noel, Sarutobi Nozomi #Kanashimi no Kakera (悲しみの欠片; Fragment of Sorrow) - Ishikawa Lovely, Hattori Cocoa, Momochi Eve, Sugitani Akane, Sasayama Misa, Yamaoka Alice #Eiga "JK Ninja Girls" no Oshirase Special Talk! (映画「JKニンジャガールズ」のお知らせスペシャルトーク！; Special Talk on the "JK Ninja Girls" Movie Announcement!) Album Information *All Lyrics: Niira Etsuko, Ban Kazuhiko *All Composition and Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke DVD Tracklist #Prologue (プロローグ) #Naniwa Ninja Girls no Tokyo Ajito (なにわニンジャガールズの東京アジト; Naniwa Ninja Girls' Tokyo Hideout) #JK Ninja Girls no Ajito (JKニンジャガールズのアジト; JK Ninja Girls' Hideout) #2ri no Deai (2人の出会い; An Encounter Between Two People) #Tenkousei (転校生; Transfer Students) #Karaoke Box (カラオケボックス) #Taiketsu (対決; Confrontation) #Erabu Mirai (選ぶ未来; Choose Your Future) #Korezo Shinobi no Renkinjutsu! (これぞ忍の錬金術！; This is Shinobi Alchemy!) #Shoumetsu no Jutsu (消滅の術; Annihilation Technique) #Katakidoushi (敵同士; Mutual Enemy) #Onna no Nindou (女の忍道; The Girls' Way of the Ninja) #Tokyo Tower Shoumetsu Sakusen (東京タワー消滅作戦; The Strategy to Annihilate Tokyo Tower) #Yami ni Nukegake (闇に抜け駆け; Act Before Dark) #JK Ninja Girls no Shimei (JKニンジャガールズの使命; JK Ninja Girls' Mission) ;Bonus Footage 1 #Tokuten Eizou 1 (特典映像1＜舞台「JKニンジャガールズ」メイキング＞; Bonus Footage 1 '') ;Bonus Footage 2 #Tokuten Eizou 2 <2/23 Butai Shonichi Making> (特典映像2＜2/23舞台初日メイキング＞; ''Bonus Footage 2 <2/23 Making of the First Day of the Stage Production>) Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project theatrical production since Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ that is not by Engeki Joshibu. *JK is an acronym for joshi kousei (女子高生) meaning "high school girl". *A documentary on the making of the musical was broadcast on BS SKY PerfecTV! on February 26, 2017."こぶしファクトリー主演「ＪＫニンジャガールズ」舞台制作の裏側を公開" (in Japanese). dwango.jp news. 2017-02-17. *Two of the songs included in the musical, "Yami ni Nukegake" and "Pitch Pichi Tomodachi" were released as B-sides on Kobushi Factory's 4th single "Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka". *The ninja characters' last names likely refer to legendary ninjas who they are "descended" from: **Kirigakure Noel is a descendant of Kirigakure Saizo. **Ishikawa Lovely is a descendant of Ishikawa Goemon. **Hattori Cocoa is a descendant of Hattori Hanzo. **Momochi Eve is a descendant of Momochi Tanba. **Sarutobi Nozomi is a descendant of Sarutobi Sasuke. **Sugitani Akane is a descendant of Sugitani Zenjubo. *In the film adaptation, the ninja girls of evil are instead normal high school girls possessed by the Ninja Oyajis, who have also taken their last names from the musical (Sarutobi, Sugitani, Yamaoka, and Sasayama). Gallery JKNinjaGirls-sitebanner.jpg|Kobushi Factory HiroseAyaka-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Hirose Ayaka FujiiRio-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Fujii Rio NomuraMinami-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Nomura Minami OgawaRena-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Ogawa Rena HamauraAyano-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Hamaura Ayano TaguchiNatsumi-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi WadaSakurako-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Wada Sakurako InoueRei-JKNinjaGirls.jpg|Inoue Rei References External Links *Musical Website *Official Twitter *Musical Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **CD Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Musical Website **DVD Hello! Project Category:2017 Musicals Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Albums Category:Kobushi Factory Albums Category:2017 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs